Computer graphics may be generated using general-purpose processors and/or specialized graphics processors. In a general-purpose example, a general-purpose computer may be operably connected to a display, such as for example a flat-screen monitor, and arranged to execute a program based on which the processor of the general-purpose computer may render a graphical output. The rendered graphical output may be provided from the processor to the display, the display being arranged to act on the graphical output to produce an image that may be sensed visually by humans.
In an example that uses a specialized graphics processor, a main processor may direct the graphics processor to perform certain mathematical tasks needed in rendering the graphical output. The graphics processor may thus function under the direction of the general-purpose main processor. The graphics processor may be designed to be effective in performing the type of mathematical tasks typical in graphics rendering, in effect saving computational resources in the main processor which can execute other tasks while the graphics processor, at least in part, performs the rendering.
A computer, such as for example a laptop computer or desktop computer, may be arranged to function using a single main processor, or alternatively using a combination of a main processor and a graphics processor. A user may decide whether a computer with a separate graphics processor is necessary, for example in spread sheet use graphics performance is not central, whereas computer-aided design, CAD, may benefit from good graphics performance provided by a separate graphics processor.
Embedded devices may be engineered to provide a graphics performance level considered suitable for the task, for example a compact disk, CD, player may display which track is playing, which requires only very modest graphics performance, while a gaming console requires far more extensive graphics performance. Dimensioning graphics performance for embedded devices therefore may require use of judgement.
Examples of embedded devices include mobile devices, such as personal health monitors, smartphones, smart watches and laptops, as well as embedded graphical systems in cars. In addition to, or alternatively to, general purpose processors and graphics processors, embedded devices may comprise proprietary processors.